


Red Eyed Mistake

by JustSouthOfWriting



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Insanity, January 1st, M/M, Short One Shot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSouthOfWriting/pseuds/JustSouthOfWriting
Summary: That’s just the way things were and currently, only the music seemed to make Tyler feel human. Well the music and Josh because Josh was his inspiration, his muse, and therefore, by extent, Josh was the music that held Tyler to the ground and kept him stable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone who wants to be my friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+who+wants+to+be+my+friend), [Savannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah/gifts).



> This is January first's entry for my fic-a-day challenge! It has a sad ending, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Remus Lupin: My friend who doesn't have an AO3
> 
> James Potter: My other friend who doesn't have an AO3
> 
> Savannah: My gay band uncle who doesn't have an AO3
> 
> They all still matter to me and their all lame so ha!

The soft glow of the morning sun shone through the small triangle shaped window near the roof of the attic on the wall facing the rising ball of fire. Timid sniffles and the scurrying of rats were the only sounds for miles. Everything was tranquil in the little abandoned farmhouse that was just east of a big city with a lot of bustling people. It was the perfect place to live for someone who wanted to escape the chaos of the city, but still be close enough to work or visit without much trouble. That’s why Tyler lived there. The city had to much noise to work in peace. Tyler could barely write a single rhyming sentence, let alone a whole song with all the distractions. The only distraction Tyler liked would visit him every Friday with a basket of breads and pastries.

 

Said distraction had a name, Josh, and he would be at Tyler’s home in a little less than an hour. Which gave Tyler no time at all to clean himself and his house up.

 

After a horrible night as a ravenous monster, Tyler was always drained, bags under his eyes and a permanent frown graced his lips; his hands would be covered in a black liquid he had yet to know what was and his outfit was always bizarre. Cuts and bites and bruises could be found all over the poor man's skin.

 

The monster left the house in even worse shape than Tyler.

 

Vases and plants would be strewn across the floor as if they had been party goers, too drunk to make it to a bed or couch. Water would be overflowing in the sink, traces of red mixed in. Furniture would be in strange positions or in completely different rooms, sometimes even disappearing altogether. The walls would be painted in blood, the floors would be drenched in drinks, the roof would be lined with dead animal carcasses.

 

There was no possible way for Tyler to fix this in enough time. The brunette silently cursed at “blurryface”, as the monster like to be called. Tyler knew BF could hear him, he could hear everything Tyler could, he could see and feel and _taste_ everything Tyler could.

 

Blurryface was Tyler and Tyler was Blurryface.

 

That’s just the way things were and currently, only the music seemed to make Tyler feel human. Well the music and Josh because Josh was his inspiration, his muse, and therefore, by extent, Josh was the music that held Tyler to the ground and kept him stable.

 

Tyler _couldn’t_ l let Josh go, he couldn't let the only light in his darkness fade. Tyler had to have Josh forever and seeing Tyler like this, seeing what Blurryface does-did-, it would chase the light away and Tyler would be left alone, sitting in the dark, letting his nightmares and demons win.

 

That couldn’t happen, Tyler decided. He would have Josh or nobody could, and maybe he shouldn’t make that decision until he was in a rational mind frame, but he didn’t care.

 

_A gentle knock on the door, a small call from behind the wood, and vibrant red eyes gleaming with insanity._

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I take requests! Please give me kudos! COMMENT, they feed meee.  
> Didn't like it? Comment why! Please do so nicely though.


End file.
